R.Mohebi///Diigo
"'''Delicious 'is a social bookmarks manager." Or not. Like many recent, nascent Web-based systems, such as Flickr, Delicious is nifty at first glance but its usefulness has yet to be fully realized. As social software, Delicious offers a public, collective link-list; a personal link-list; it gives easy access to the personal pages of others, and the means to subscribe to anyone's link-list (thus creating one's own collective link-list consisting exclusively of contributions by selected individuals). Delicious is barely social- there is no communication between users, no matching services, and no way to "get to know" anyone aside from what links they have collected. As a "bookmarks manager," Delicious offers the ability to add metadata to collected links, such as short and extended descriptions, and "tags"--words used to classify and categorize a link. The tags are displayed on the right side of a link-blog page, with a numeric indicator of how many links include each tag word. Clicking on a tag displays links that contain that tag. Links are also filed chronologically, and an archive of each day can be accessed. Between a time-based lookup and tag-based lookup, there is some organization here, but I'd hardly call it "management," particularly when compared to how traditional Favorites/Bookmarks are managed. Delicious isn't social software, it's a blindly inclusive, collective publishing system. It's not a bookmark manager because it lacks some fundamental tools, most notably the ability to arrange tags (categories) into a nested format, and the dependency on time--it's not necessarily useful to know which days links were filed on. What if I'd rather list links in alphabetical order? So what is Delicious, and what use is it? I believe Delicious is best described as a collective "link-blog" system. Delicious may be an abbreviated blog, in the sense that its content is comprised primarily of URLs, but there is room for personal commentary if contributors wanted to add some to their filed links. In its current state, visiting Delicious' main page is the information equivalent of a shotgun blast to the face--some pellets will stick, some won't, some will only scrape the surface, and others will go right into your brain. It's mostly unfiltered, and seems to be treading into overkill territory--although popular links are highlighted, and recently added URLs are filed at the top (each time a new user files it in their own collection) Delicious may soon need some form of "threshold" whereby unpopular links are not immediately seen. 'Diigo''' (pron.: /ˈdiːɡoʊ/)1 is a social bookmarking website which allows signed-up users to bookmark and tag web-pages. Additionally, it allows users to highlight any part of a webpage and attach sticky notes to specific highlights or to a whole page. These annotations can be kept private, shared with a group within Diigo or a special link forwarded to someone else. The name "Diigo" is an acronym from "Digest of Internet Information, Groups and Other stuff".2 Premium account holders can perform full-text searches of cached copies of bookmarks. A full-text search also searches page URLs, tags and annotations.3 This means that premium account holders can choose to omit tags that already appear in the text of a page to be bookmarked (although text inside images cannot be searched). The launch of Diigo met with mixed responses, from the unimpressed4 to the enthusiastic.5 Diigo beta was listed as one of the top ten research tools by CNET in 2006.6 Outside the website, Diigo's graphical user interface includes an optional bookmarklet, or a customizable toolbar, with various search capabilities. Highlight is enabled by a menu, that can either appear automatically when content is selected, or be embedded into the context menu. In March 2009, Diigo acquired web-clipping service Furl from Looksmart for an undisclosed price.78 The site also has an extension available on the Chrome Web Store.9 On October 25, 2012, the diigo.com domain was hijacked.1011 An unknown attacker changed the authoritative nameserver records ("NS records") for DNS zone DIIGO.COM, temporarily giving control to nameservers at AFRAID.ORG, and causing traffic to be misdirected. 12